PUCK vs SAM Siapa yg akan memenangkan hati Quinn?
by hy-dee
Summary: Puck kembali dari penjara dan kesal saat tahu Sam ngedate sama Quinn. Puck bahkan bersedia jadi goodboy demi Quinn. Simak Puck & Sam yg berkompetisi lewat lagu utk memenangkan hati Quinn. dan gimana kahir kisah cinta mereka?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GLEE. This is just a fanmade story based on "GLEE".**

**PUCK vs SAM (Siapa yg akan memenangkan hati Quinn?)**

_**Setting**__: kira2 setelah Glee s02e04 DUETS. Puck sudah bebas dari penjara. Puck pun mendengar soal kabar Quinn nge-date sama Sam._

"Jadi kau naksir sama si _Lady-lips_ itu?".

Quinn terperangah mendengar sapaan 'Selamat Siang' dari Puck itu. Bruk. Quinn menutup loker-nya tepat di depan mata Puck.

"Namanya Sam. Dan dia jauh lebih baik daripadamu. Well, setidaknya aku cukup yakin dia tidak akan bertindak bodoh sampai masuk penjara sepertimu", balas Quinn tanpa ampun.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah resmi pacaran? Selamat kalau begitu"

Tak ada balasan dari Quinn, justru ia malah berpaling dan berjalan menjauhi Puck.

Dengan kesal Puck sedikit berlari menggapai Quinn.

"Kau lupa ya seberapa dalam hubungan kita? Dan sekarang kau membuangku hanya untuk anak baru itu?"

"Ayolah Puck. Aku tidak pernah yakin benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan masa lalu kita, hhhh, itu hanya sebuah KE-CE-LA-KA-AN! Tidak lebih dari itu! Sudahlah , get out of my way!

Dan Quinn mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan pria berambut Mohawk yang kini terdiam itu. Untuk saat ini sepertinya godaan Santana tidak lagi menarik tatakala Puck tidak menghiraukan lambaian tangan Santana seraya berkata_ 'Welcome back, Pucky Puck. Nice to have u back. Wanna date again? Tonight at Breadstix?'_. Apalagi ide-ide gila untuk mengencani cewe2 hot di sekolah. Untuk sesaat Puck merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

**Choir Room, Glee Club..**

"Kami harap kau tidak berbuat kesalahan yg sama lagi, Puck. Kita semua ingin menang di Nationals kan? Dan kami membutuhkanmu utk itu. Okay. Anyway, Welcome back Puck", pidato Mr. Schue menyambut Puck dan membuka latihan Glee club hari itu.

Puck mengacungkan tangannya. "Mr. Schue, aku ingin nyanyi satu lagu. Well, di penjara itu tidak enak, aku muak, aku rindu musik, bahkan musik Rock favoritku. Boleh kan?"

"Sure". Mr. Schue mengizinkan. Tanpa kata-kata pendahuluan, Puck langsung menyanyikan lagu **"ALWAYS" by Bon Jovi **(dengan iringan band Jazz yg luar biasa)

**This romeo is bleeding**

**But you can't see his blood**

**It's nothing but some feelings**

**That this old dog kicked up**

**It's been raining since you left me**

**Now I'm drowning in the flood**

**You see I've always been a fighter**

**But without you I give up**

**Now I can't sing a love song**

**Like the way it's meant to be**

**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore**

**But baby, that's just me**

**And I will love you, baby - Always**

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine**

**Till the heavens burst and**

**The words don't rhyme**

**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind**

**And I'll love you - Always**

**Now your pictures that you left behind**

**Are just memories of a different life**

**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry**

**One that made you have to say goodbye**

**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**

**To touch your lips, to hold you near**

**When you say your prayers try to understand**

**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**

**When he says the words you've been needing to hear**

**I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine**

**To say to you till the end of time**

**Yeah, I will love you baby - Always**

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**

**If you told me to cry for you**

**I could**

**If you told me to die for you**

**I would**

**Take a look at my face**

**There's no price I won't pay**

**To say these words to you**

**Well, there ain't no luck**

**In these loaded dice**

**But baby if you give me just one more try**

**We can pack up our old dreams**

**And our old lives**

**We'll find a place where the sun still shines**

**And I will love you, baby - Always**

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine**

**Till the heavens burst and**

**The words don't rhyme**

**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind**

**And I'll love you – Always**

"Quinn, aku bisa jadi cowok baik-baik untukmu, bahkan lebih baik dari Sammy kid itu. Asalkan kau kembali kepadaku", Puck berkata dengan serius didukung oleh tatapan matanya ke Quinn.

"_Please, don't do this, Puck. It's not possible_", Quinn berkata dengan malu (terutama kepada Sam yang duduk di sebelahnya dan keheranan sendiri).

"Mr. Schue, aku ingin usul: aku dan Sam akan bertanding menyanyikan satu lagu. Kau pasti tahu kan? Untuk Quinn. Hanya sebuah kompetisi, sportif tentu saja. Bagaimana?", Puck mengatakan rencananya dengan keyakinan bahwa si pirang itu tidak akan mungkin dapat mengalahkannya.

"Hey Puckerman, kau pikir aku ini piala? Aku tidak mau dipertaruhkan di kompetisi konyol ini", Quinn marah.

"Ayolah kalian berdua. Glee club nggak bisa begini terus. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan. Dan kalau kompetisi ini bisa menjadi jalan keluar yg baik buat Glee, kenapa nggak? Aku setuju dgn usul Puck", Mercedes berkata lantang dan diiyakan oleh Kurt.

"Ya, kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk. Puck dan Sam bisa menampilkan yang terbaik. mungkin Quinn nantinya bisa melihat siapa yg terbaik untuknya, tapi tidak ada unsur paksaan di sini. Quinn tetap bebas memilih siapa yg menjadi pacarnya. Hmm,anggap saja ini seperti _diva-off_ saat Kurt dan Rachel menyanyikan '_Defying Gravity'_ dulu. Oke? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa kalian setuju?"

"I'm cool with it". "It's gonna be fun". "Rock on!". Dan kata-kata setuju lainnya keluar dari mulut para Gleeks. Dan akhirnya keputusan sudah final, besok Sam dan Puck akan menyanyikan satu lagu utk Quinn. Ini kompetisi antar pria sejati! :D

**Di Locker Room Tim Football**

Hari itu di Locker Room hanya ada Finn dan Sam, mereka yang paling lama latihan fitness. Akhir-akhir ini Finn sangat bersemangat olahraga sejak berteman baik dengan Sam.

"Hey Dude. Aku ga tahu harus ngomong apa, harus dukung siapa. Well, kau dan Puck sama-sama temanku."

"It's alright, dude. Kau nggak perlu mendukung siapa-siapa. Aku tahu kau teman yang baik. Hehe"

"Oke. Err,aku hanya bisa bilang lakukan yang terbaik. Kalau kau memang cinta Quinn, perjuangkan. Dan err, sedikit sabar ya kalau Puck sarkasme kepadamu,. Dia memang keras, tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Dan…"

"Dan apa?"

"Dan.. Dan aku sebenarnya tidak percaya kalau Puck bisa melakukan hal itu. Well, dia kan playboy nomor satu di sekolah ini. Aku takjub dengan sikapnya yang mempertahankan Quinn seperti itu. Aku tidak menduganya"

"Jadi..?"

"Setahuku, dia orang yang sangat berjuang keras untuk sesuatu yg benar-benar diinginkannya. Dan tatapan mata serta kata-katanya tadi itu benar-benar serius, Dude. Kau benar-benar mendapat lawan yang tangguh! Bersiaplah!"

"Oke. Aku sudah pasti siap. Thanks, Dude!"

**AUDITORIUM**

Showtime! Kini saatnya kompetisi pria sejati antara Sam dan Puck. Hari itu Quinn sangat cantik namun ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa cemasnya. 'Duh, kenapa sih aku? Kenapa aku tidak tenang ya? Apa yang akan Puck lakukan? Dan aku harus bagaimana? Si Mohawk itu benar-benar menyusahkanku!'

Puck tampil lebih dulu dengan membawa gitar akustiknya.

Ternyata dia kembali menyanyikan lagu **Bon Jovi** (duh, sepertinya Puck lagi mellow ya!". Judulnya **"ALL ABOUT LOVING YOU"**

**Looking at the pages of my life**

**Faded memories of me and you**

**Mistakes you know I've made a few**

**I took some shots and fell from time to time**

**Baby, you were there to pull me through**

**We've been around the block a time or two**

**I'm gonna lay it on the line**

**Ask me how we've come this far**

**The answer's written in my eyes**

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby**

**We've been to hell and back again**

**Through it all you're always my best friend**

**For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do**

**Tonight I'm gonna find a way**

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

**You can take this world away**

**You're everything I am**

**Just read the lines upon my face**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

**All about lovin' you**

Tidak mau kalah, Sam menyanyikan lagu **Michael Buble** (sepertinya Sam memang suka genre musik Jazz Blues) berjudul **"EVERYTHING"**

**You're a falling star, you're the get away car.**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far.**

**You're the swimming pool, on an August day.**

**And you're the perfect thing to say.**

**And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.**

**Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**

**Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.**

**'cause you can see it when I look at you.**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing.**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**

**And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**

**You're a mystery, you're from outer space,**

**You're every minute of my everyday.**

**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,**

**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**

**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,**

**And you know that's what our love can do.**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing.**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

**You're every song, and I sing along.**

**'Cause you're my everything.**

**Yeah, yeah**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

Di tengah lagu, Sam mengajak Quinn naik ke panggung, berdansa dan terlihat sangat mesra.

Puck pun menyadari seberapa hebat dia sebagai Rock Star tetap saja Sam lah yang dapat memenangkan hati Quinn. 'Huh dengan lagu perayu seperti itu, kenapa dia terlihat begitu charming? Dan sepertinya dia tahu apa yang disukai Quinny. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan dapat mengalahkannya!', pikirnya. Puck yang sudah kesal dari tadi akhirnya memukul wajah Sam hingga ia terjatuh.

"Puck, kau keterlaluan!". Quinn berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan marah.

Demikian akhirnya tidak ada pemenang dari kompetisi tersebut karena berakhir ricuh.

**QUINN & MERCEDES: GIRLS TALK AUDITORIUM**

Quinn menyendiri di sudut auditorium. Mercedes mengikutinya.

"Quinny, ayolah hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bicaralah dengan Puck, dan akhiri semuanya ini".

"Apa yang harus kukakatan padanya?"

"Ya, kalau kau suka Sam dan Puck is a jerk".

"Puck tidak sejahat itu, Sis"

"Oh God, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau masih suka Puck?"

"_I dunno. I just don't wanna talk about it_"

"But you have to. Nationals semakin dekat, Quinnie. Glee club harus fokus. Kau, Puck dan Sam elemen penting di Glee, kalian harus berdamai secepatnya."

Quinn justru malah menangis.

"Oke, begini saja. Coba kau katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Sam?"

"Dia cowok baik. Dia peduli padaku. _Sweet_. Setia. Tidak _playboy _seperti Puck. Dan aku suka mengobrol dengannya. Dan tau ga lagi-lagi sindrom _Quarterback-Cheerleader Head_ membuatku merasa aku pantas bersamanya. Yah, aku berharap dia sama baiknya seperti Finn".

"Nah, jadi kau yakin 100% untuk memilih Sam kan? Tunggu apa lagi? C'mon girl. Lebih cepat lebih baik"

"Kau belum tanya soal Puck"…

Mercedes ga percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Memang Puck masih penting ya?"

"Aku juga ga tahu, Sis. Tapi dulu antara aku dan Puck pernah ada ikatan. Yah, kau tau kan? Dia memang super badboy. Tapi ada _something mysterious_ yang membuatku tetap terikat dengannya."

Mercedes mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Quinn. Dia terus mendengar dengan setia.

"Dan tindakannya beberapa hari ini membuatku semakin merasa dia semakin mengikatku. Aku ga nyangka dia ingin aku kembali padanya". Quinn menutup matanya, benar-benar ga percaya apa yang terjadi.

Ia melanjutkan lagi, "Kau tau tidak betapa aku sangat kesal dengan sikap Puck dulu yang nggak pernah berhenti mengencani cewek-cewek di sekolah? Tapi saat ini, dia hanya menatap aku dan ingin setia kepadaku. Hmmm, mungkin karena dia baru sadar kalau saat ini aku sudah tidak ada di genggaman tangannya lagi? Cowok kan sering merasa begitu? But it's too late."

Quinn nangis lagi.

"Oke Quinny, sepertinya aku tahu. Kau masih menyukai Puck. Dan kau kencan sama Sam ketika Puck _not around_ kan? Dan dari semua penjelasanmu tadi, jelas kau ga bisa meninggalkan Puck. Tapi aku harus mengingatkanmu, jangan sakiti Sam. Sam orang baik, aku harap kamu selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik tanpa membuat Sam merasa ga adil."

"Tapi…. Mau saran gratis dariku?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih Sam. _He's so much better than Puck_"

"Well, kalau Puck tetap setia padaku, akhir minggu ini aku akan mengatakannya, Mercedes. Aku hanya ingin lihat seberapa besar kesungguhannya."

"Oke. Yang terbaik deh untukmu, Quinny."

_Terdengar kabar Puck berantem dengan Sam di Locker Room Tim Football. Dan menurut Finn, Puck yang memulai pertengkaran itu. Akhirnya Puck diskorsing ga boleh ikut latihan Football selama 1minggu._ _Sementara, Sam tampil brilian ketika tim Football McKinley High menang pada pertandingan minggu itu._

'Baiklah, lagi dan lagi Puck, sepertinya yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah membuat onar. Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayakan hatiku kepadamu. Sudah pasti absolutely aku akan memilih Sam. The good guy, the brilliant Quarterback. Aku benci kau, Puck!', pikir Quinn.

**Puck's house**

Hari itu Puck bolos sekolah. Dia benar-benar _bête_ diskors dari latihan Football, dibenci orang-orang (terutama tim football) dan (sedihnya) Quinn. 'Buat apa datang ke sekolah, hanya melihat dua pirang itu bermesraan? Huh.', pikir Puck.

Puck yang lagi mellow, mendapat email dari Mercedes. "Puck, I know u're upset now. For refreshing, please come to this party. [Mercedes melampirkan detail suatu pesta (dansa) di suatu cafe]. *I've secretly told Quinn to come too. Good luck, buddy"

Puck tersenyum membaca email itu. Dan seketika ide-ide gila muncul di kepalanya. 'Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk mendapatkannya kembali. (_Anyway, thanks Mercedes for your help_)'

**The Party Cafe**

Quinn benar-benar butuh refreshing. Ia berusaha menikmati setiap musik dan suasana di cafe itu sambil menyeruput cappuccino favoritnya. Hmm, nyaman sekali. Thanks, Mercedes :D.

Tiba-tiiba terdengar alunan musik yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Quinn.

"Beth". Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Puck untuk memenangkan hati Quinn beberapa waktu lalu _(to be her daughter's father)._

Saat Quinn melihat ke arah panggung, ia sangat terkejut melihat Puck sudah duduk di sana dengan gitar akustik dan siap menyanyikan lagu **'Beth' **(by **Kiss**)

"Lagu ini khusus aku nyanyikan utk wanita tercantik yg dudul sebelah sana.. Quinn Fabray. _I love you so much, and I'm sorry for everything. Just want u to hear this song of my heart, so you'll be back to me."_

Tepuk tangan meriah dari semua pengunjung café membuat Quinn semakin merasa ge-er. Tidak, itu belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kata-kata cinta dari mulut Puck tadi. 'OMG_, there he said it.'_

**Beth, I hear you callin'**

**But I can't come home right now**

**Me and the boys are playin'**

**And we just can't find the sound**

**Just a few more hours**

**And I'll be right home to you**

**I think I hear them callin'**

**Oh, Beth what can I do**

**Beth what can I do**

**You say you feel so empty**

**That our house just ain't a home**

**And I'm always somewhere else**

**And you're always there alone**

**Just a few more hours**

**And I'll be right home to you**

**I think I hear them callin'**

**Oh, Beth what can I do**

**Beth what can I do**

**Beth, I know you're lonely**

**And I hope you'll be alright**

**'Cause me and the boys will be playin'**

**All night**

Di akhir lagu Puck menutup dengan: 'Mungkin aku ga akan pernah bisa menjadi _goodboy_ seperti yang kamu idamkan. Apalagi mengalahkan si Sammy kid. Tapi aku sangat berharap kamu mau memaafkan aku dan mengizinkan aku jadi yg terbaik untukmu. Bukan jadi orang lain. _Just to be Puck, who really loves Quinn_.

Jreng, Puck melakukan genjrengan terakhirnya di performance-nya itu.

Tanpa disadari, Quinn berdiri dari kursinya dan datang menghampiri Puck di panggung. "I love you too, ". Tanpa ragu, Quinn memeluk Puck.

**EPILOG:**

Quinn bicara baik-baik dengan Sam dan minta maaf kepadanya. Sam mengerti. Glee Club bersuka cita karena akhirnya masalah ini selesai dengan baik.

_Oops._ Ada gossip baru: Sam kencan dengan Mercedes?

Hmm. Quinn hanya bisa tersenyum menyadari Sam selalu duduk dekat dengan Mercedes saat latihan Glee club dengan dalih ingin belajar teknik vocal dari Mercedes. Baguslah, toh dia memang menyukai Sam. ^^

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Kyaaaa, maaf ya kalo bahasa atau alur ceritanya agak lebay.. hehe. Gw emang sangat suka dengan pairing QUICK (Quinn-Puck). Mohon REVIEW ya, aku butuh saran.. Thanks.. Salam Gleeks!


End file.
